brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
West Nile Virus/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in a backyard. A mosquito buzzes and lands on Tim's neck. Tim slaps the back of his neck. TIM: Ah. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What? MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim a thermometer. TIM: I--- I think I'll be all right, but thanks. Moby hands Tim a letter. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is the West Nile Virus? From, Santo. Tim addressees Moby TIM: Oh, that's what you're worried about? An image shows a close up view of a spherical West Nile virus molecule. TIM: Well it's true that the West Nile virus is spread by mosquito bites. But you have to be bitten by a mosquito that's infected with West Nile, and very few of them are. An image shows rows of mosquitoes and only one is infected with the virus. TIM: And even if you are bitten by an infected mosquito, the chances of a healthy kid getting sick from West Nile are really low. An image shows a gray-haired woman and a sick young man in bed. TIM: The virus is mainly a concern for adults over 50 and people with weakened immune systems. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, sure, we can talk about it some more. An image shows a map of the West Nile Region, Uganda, in Africa. TIM: West Nile was discovered in Africa, back in 1937. An image shows New York City on a map of the United States. TIM: It showed up in the United States pretty recently, we think it was around 1999. Mosquitoes that are infected with the West Nile virus can transmit it to other animals, including people. An image shows a mosquito with arrows pointing to the different ways West Nile can be transmitted. TIM: Dead birds can be indicators of West Nile, but health officials have to test them to be sure. An animation shows a dead bird fall to the ground. The body is picked up for testing. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, the West Nile virus can't be passed from a bird to a person, or from person to person. West Nile is only transmitted by infected mosquitoes. Animated diagrams show how the virus can only be passed from a mosquito. TIM: If a person does contract West Nile, he or she can get really sick. An animation shows a man with a thermometer in his mouth. His face changes to an abnormal color with red splotches on his face. TIM: The good news is that health officials all over the U.S. are doing their best to find the nest of infected mosquitoes and kill their eggs. An animation shows a man spraying mosquitoes near a body of water. TIM: And there's plenty we can do to lower our risk of ever contracting the West Nile virus. An image shows a can of bug spray labeled, SCRAM! with DEET. TIM: During the summer, it's a good idea to use mosquito repellant. The ones with a chemical called DEET are the best. And don't just spray your skin, put repellant on your clothes, too. Tim sprays his shirt. TIM: Mosquitoes are most active at dusk and dawn, so be sure to wear extra repellant if you're outside at those times. An animation shows mosquitoes buzzing around outside a house while it is dark enough to be either dawn or dusk. TIM: Mosquitoes tend to lay their eggs in still water so you should make sure your yard has as little of that as possible. An animation of the same house shows mosquitoes buzzing around a bird feeder filled with water. Moby empties the water. TIM: You should also check the screens in your house for holes. You can get bitten indoors, too. Tim checks for holes in a window screen. Moby wears a surgical mask over his face. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Um, Moby, you're a robot. Robots are definitely immune to West Nile. Moby takes off the mask. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, good work. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts